¿Amor?
by Elianela
Summary: Yo no me atrevería a asegurar que te amo. Sin embargo, te deseo. Te deseo desde lo más profundo de mi ser, Hermione. D/Hr - Regalo de cumpleaños para Shashira.


**Mi pequeño, humilde y sobre todo, cortísimo regalo para Shashira, por su cumpleaños. Bastó poco tiempo para que te convirtieras en una de mis mejores amigas, niña. Gracias por ser como sos y por estar a mi lado. Te quiero :D**

**Ya saben; se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, lo que gusten**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a la WB. Lo que sobra es mío.**

**Sin más preámbulos, la historia**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**¿Amor?**

Vamos, Hermione. Sabes perfectamente que te estoy mirando. Voltéate, enfréntame.

Qué cobarde eres. Infantil como chiquilla de tres años, sonrojándote desde la raíz del cabello hasta la punta de los pies. ¿Todavía no lo asumes, verdad? Ya no eres una niña pequeña. Eres una mujer, hecha y derecha. Mu – jer, ¿entiendes el concepto?

Supongo que no. Si lo hicieses, le permitirías a Weasley tomarte de la mano mientras caminan por los pasillos, o dejarías que te bese enfrente de todos. Pero, como sientes una terrible vergüenza, reniegas de sus abrazos y paseas a su lado, muy campante, mientras el saco de hormonas en lo que lo has convertido refunfuña para sus adentros. La capacidad de actuar como una completa histérica frente a tu novio es uno de tus puntos fuertes, por llamarlo de algún modo.

Frígida no eres, no. Puedo jurarlo. Pondría las manos en el fuego por ti.

¿Por qué, me preguntaría el más acérrimo de los machistas?

Porque sé que me deseas. Me deseas a mí, no a la comadreja. Quieres que yo sea el primero que roce tu piel, que te acaricie donde nadie pueda verte, aquel que te arranque la ropa y te haga el amor por primera vez como si fuera la última. Y yo también.

Lo que al principio comenzó como simple curiosidad, originada a causa del asombroso cambio que se ha producido en tu figura y en tu rostro durante el verano, fue mutando rápida y peligrosamente a obsesión con el correr del tiempo. Me he transformado en un obseso, un loco. Desquiciado por ti. Depravado, pervertido; llámame como quieras. No me molesta en absoluto, hasta creo que lo he asumido totalmente.

No obstante, a ti si. Te conozco lo suficiente como para asegurar que en ese instante sientes asco de ti misma. Una repulsión tal que te corroe las entrañas, impidiéndote razonar con claridad durante más de dos segundos. Te odias por sentir lo que sientes, por estar engañando al hombre que te ama aunque sea sólo con el pensamiento. Las lágrimas pugnan por salir, pero mediante un esfuerzo sobrehumano las retienes, consciente de que te estoy observando.

Estás igual de loca que yo, sangre sucia. La calentura se te nota hasta en los ojos, como a mí. A veces pienso que podrías ser un poco más discreta, mirándome de esa forma en las clases que compartimos. Cierras los ojos y comienzas a dejar volar tu imaginación hacia terrenos prohibidos y lujuriosos. Te gustaría transportarte a esa realidad que estás planteando en tu mente, ese mundo paralelo en el que conviven tan solo dos personas. Tú y yo.

Claro que la abstracción te dura poco y nada. Alcanza justo para que esboces una sonrisa pecaminosa, de esas que tanto me gustan y que, por consiguiente, tanto me atormentan en sueños. Luego, regresas a la realidad. Y ante las preguntas repetitivas de tu novio y tu amigo, respondes con una evasiva a la que ya has registrado como tu marca personal.

"Estaba repasando mi tarea mentalmente, Ron. No te preocupes"

Menuda mentirosa estás hecha. Si todos fueran adivinos, ya estarías en problemas hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo. ¿Qué dirían los alumnos de Hogwarts, y en especial de Gryffindor, en caso de que descubrieran que el modelo de rectitud y confianza que constituye Hermione Granger, un ejemplo para los estudiantes, no es más que una adolescente con la temperatura corporal a mil grados que sueña con tener sexo con Draco Malfoy?

Probablemente se burlarían de ti. Tus nobles y desinteresados amigos no tardarían en hacerte saber lo decepcionados que están, y soltarían el clásico torrente de frasecitas hechas del tipo: "No esperábamos esto de ti", "Traicionaste nuestra confianza" y "¿En qué estabas pensando?"

Pues en acostarse con Draco Malfoy, imbéciles. Tan sencillo como eso. La verdad, es que yo no le veo nada de malo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿ninguno de ellos ha tenido alguna vez una fantasía subida de tono? ¿O acaso todos son célibes y vírgenes? ¡Ja! Sí, claro. Cómo no.

Yo, por ejemplo, he soñado varias veces contigo. El sueño es bastante lineal: estás en mi cama, adornada con doseles verdes y sábanas de seda del mismo color, desnuda (lo cual no es un hecho menos, dado el espectáculo de cuerpo con el que te has aparecido luego de las vacaciones de verano) y te retuerces debajo de mí. Tu piel se ve perlada por el sudor, y tus mejillas están más rojas que una manzana. Sonríes complacida, obviamente gracias a tu servidor, y me contemplas fijamente. Tus ojos normalmente castaños se han oscurecido gradualmente, al mismo tiempo que te relames y me inclino para besarte.

Y allí, por mal que me pese, finaliza el sueño. No llego a percibir el sabor de tus labios, que ya estoy despierto. Me encuentro con el cielorraso de mi espacio personal, a juego con la ropa de cama, y permanezco varios minutos en posición horizontal, tratando de despertarme del todo. A continuación, del modo correspondiente en estos casos, me dirijo rápidamente al baño en busca de una ducha fría. Bien fría.

Me visto, me peino, tomo mi mochila y bajo al Gran Salón, con la cabeza ocupada en el entrenamiento de Quidditch de ese día o la próxima cita en Hogsmeade. Recordar a cuál de tus chicas recurrentes invitaste es una tarea medianamente complicada, tratándose de alguien como yo.

Para esas alturas, tú desapareciste de mi mente. Te esfumaste.

No eres lo único en lo que pienso, Hermione. El hecho de que esté loco por ti, de ninguna manera significa que esté enamorado o algo por el estilo. Eso jamás.

Quizás te ame, no lo sé. A fin de cuentas, tampoco tengo muy en claro qué es el amor en sí.

¿Amar es sentir calor en todas las células del cuerpo? ¿Amar es alegrarse internamente al ver o tal o cual persona todas las mañanas? ¿Amar es estar dispuesto a dar la vida por ella, a sacrificar hasta la última pertenencia con el único propósito de seguir estando juntos?

Entonces me parece que yo no tengo de eso.

Repito: quiero acostarme contigo. Follar, hacer el amor, mantener relaciones sexuales. Ponle el epíteto que más te guste. Nada más. No soy el hombre de tu vida, ni el novio ideal, ni la persona adecuada para presentarles a tus padres.

Además, tú buscas lo mismo que yo, ¿no es así? Tampoco andas tras la fuente de la felicidad eterna.

O al menos esa es mi opinión. En el peor de los casos, una buena humillación pública no te vendría nada mal para que te olvidaras de mí. Después de eso, vivirías en una madriguera bajo tierra por el resto de tu vida adulta y no querrías ni oír hablar de mí. Con eso sería suficiente.

¿Despiadado? Es mi forma de ser. Me lo han inculcado desde siempre, lo he mamado a través de generaciones ancestrales del más puro linaje. Algo que un polvo de primera calidad con una sangre sucia nunca podrá revertir.

Por fin te das vuelta. Me miras de reojo, pretendiendo aplicar especial esmero en guardar tus libros en tu mochila aunque en realidad los estés amontonando unos junto a otros, entremezclándolos con tus apuntes y los frascos de tinta vacíos. Estás en lo correcto al pensar que me encuentro al acecho. Un predador vigilando a su presa de cerca, aguardando el momento de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Corres. Mejor dicho, sales disparada a toda velocidad de la biblioteca. Por mi parte, dejo a un lado el libro que hace una hora estoy fingiendo leer y abandono el lugar en la misma dirección. He esperado meses para tenerte, Hermione. Meses. Y hoy no te me vas a escapar.

Me resulta demasiado fácil seguirte; tu ritmo es mucho más lento que el mío y en pocos minutos me posiciono a apenas centímetros de ti. Te detienes, por instinto. Estás aterrorizada de cabo a rabo, por lo que vas a hacer hasta lo imposible por presentar batalla. Eso me excita aún más, puedo sentir cómo mi corazón empieza a aumenta su velocidad. ¿Oyes el bombeo?

De dos zancadas, quedas acorralada contra la pared. El Barón Sangriento tendría mucho que envidiarte si te viese en estos instantes, más pálida que una hoja de papel. No temas, seré cuidadoso contigo.

Tu pesada mochila cae al piso. La túnica también. Me susurras algo al oído que por poco atino a comprender, y a continuación me arrastras, literalmente, hacia la puerta contigua. Resulta ser un aula en desuso. Merlín, mi plan no podría haberme salido mejor.

Con aquel pupitre bastará. Intentas sin mucho éxito deshacerte de mi túnica, tus dedos tambalean torpemente sobre los botones. Como mi ansiedad supera con creces la tuya, te ayudo en el incordioso proceso. Sujeto tus dedos delgados y los coloco sobre mi nuca. Mis manos se deslizan hacia tu cintura estrecha, notando la piel arder por debajo del la tela de la camisa. Apresúrate, por favor.

La urgencia me oprime el pecho. Mis labios se chocan con los tuyos bruscamente, buscando en el beso una vía de escape, de desahogo ante la erupción volcánica que está teniendo lugar en mi interior. No sabes cuánto te deseo, Hermione. No te das ni la más mínima idea.

Adiós a tu camisa. Adiós a la mía. Nuestras lenguas colisionan, y tú sueltas el primer gemido. Creo que voy a enloquecer.

Tu espalda se apoya contra la superficie de madera de forma súbita y poco delicada. Al parecer, no te importa. Estás más preocupada en quitarte la falda, así como yo.

Recorro tus piernas con deleite, besándolas, reverenciándolas. No estás nada mal, preciosa. Y tu sabor es aceptable, lo admito. Asumo que es frambuesa, o algún otro fruto rojo. Misterio intrincado, ya que todas las bocas que he probado saben a menta, o a chicle.

Los gemidos continúan, con la diferencia de que ahora se han sumado los míos. Todavía no hemos llegado a la mitad y ya estamos gritando como dementes.

Remuevo tu sujetador, ya sin rastro de la delicadeza de la que hice gala para mis adentros. No lo puedo soportar ni un minuto más. Poso mi mano derecha sobre uno de tus pechos, al mismo tiempo que mis labios inquietos descienden sobre el que se encuentra libre. Tú, mientras tanto, te dejas hacer, exhibiendo mi sonrisa favorita. Los nervios que sentías mientras me deshacía de tu camisa forman parte del pasado.

La mano izquierda se encarga de quitarte tu última prenda.

¿Lista?

Me adentro en ti con la fuerza de un río salvaje. Tu rostro se contrae en una expresión de dolor durante una fracción de segundo; acto seguido se relaja nuevamente. Tus caderas se amoldan a las mías y al compás de esta fuerza centrífuga que nos envuelve. El obstáculo inicial ha sido superado.

Juro que estoy arañando el cielo con las manos. Es aún mejor de lo que me imaginaba, Hermione. El esfuerzo, la espera y los interminables sueños húmedos valieron la pena. Eres mía al fin, mía.

Te hago el amor una y otra vez. No opones ninguna clase de resistencia, al contrario; pareces estar presa de un éxtasis mayor que el mío. Tal como en mi sueño.

Pero todo tiene un fin.

Te levantas con rapidez, alegando no sé qué de la prueba de Transformaciones de mañana y nombrando algo sobre un error. Yo también me levanto, y procedo a vestirme pausadamente.

Una vez preparada para partir, no sabes de qué manera despedirte. Para ser sincero, yo también me he quedado sin palabras. El aturdimiento y el placer no me abandonaron, y dudo que lo hagan en un lapso de tiempo cercano.

Te acercas a mí, recuperando de pronto la timidez y el temblor del comienzo. Aproximándote a mi oído, murmuras:

- Follas bien, Malfoy. Pero a Ron no le llegas ni a los talones.

Cierras la puerta discretamente, y yo me quedo allí por más de siete horas, pensando.

Hoy, volveré a soñar contigo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Quería que me quedara un poco más subido de tono, pero en fin xD Críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela  
**


End file.
